Civilization Tiering
To best understand the capabilities of a army is to understand their civilization (If the Army in question has a system for civilization). Description This is to describe the level of civilization, this describes the level through accomplishments that they have, how far they have gone, the description of their species abilities to advance. Including the usage of energy on different scales. Another way of determining the level of civiliz can be the Kardashev Scale which is determined by the level of energy one can achieve. with this tier system, it will look at both and how do determine which level the faction is whether they have certain achievements or not. Civilization Tier System Tier 14: Stone When as species or group that is just emerging and it's means of civilization are rare or unlikely. They are just hunters and gatherers. Very minor tools and weapons, just lives in caves, tents and small bands. * This civilization is capable of harnessing some energy from fire for basic survival needs. * The Real World example is around the Prehistoric Era. Tier 13: Ancient The species breaks out of it's hunter gathering habits and settles down to build cities, perform agriculture, construct walls, and societies, and build stable governments and cultures to thrive and become mighty. * This civilization is capable of harnessing significant energy from fire for basic survival needs, and even for uses of war and architectural development. * The Real World example is the Ancient Era. Tier 12: Dark The Species begins to expand it's territory and conquers other neighboring lands and advances technology for warfare, education, agriculture, creating larger and stronger buildings, fortifications to withstand enemy invasions and to wage wars. * This civilization is capable of harnessing significant energy from fire for basic survival needs, and even for uses of war and architectural development. * The Real World example is the Middle Ages (476 AD – 1492). Tier 11: Exploration The Species possesses the means to explore and discover the world. such as advanced ships, adventurous scholars, or creating colonies, expanding the far and wide blank spaces on the map to achieve each and last square mile. * This civilization is capable of harnessing significant energy from fire to greater effects, and somewhat electricity in later centuries. * The Real World example is the Age of Sail (1571–1760). Tier 10: Industrial The Species becomes more eager to progress and change, building mighty machines, manufacturing chemicals, changing the land and modernizing their civilization with mass production means, utilizing substances or resources to their effective potential. * This civilization is capable of harnessing significant energy from coal, steam and the engine which. * The Real World example is the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Industrial_Revolution Industrial Revolution]' all the way to the end of WW2.' Tier 9: Atomic The ability to harness the power of the atom opens a new frontier for the species and their civilization. The power to generate bountiful energies is within reach and use it to advance our knowledge of the quantum mechanics. * The Real World example is the Atomic Age (started 1945). Tier 8: Digital The Species seeks to retrieve, understand and store information, thus is the age of data and computers, where information is power and the key to global unity, hacking and securing secrets, history, or vital info that would effect a civilization's destiny. * The Real World example is the Digital Age (Started in the late 21st century). Tier 7: Space The Species cannot just be bound to their planet and must break the bonds of gravity and reach out into space, with highly advance space-based jets, satellites to both observe the planet from space or observe the cosmos. (NOTE: This age would be complicated in real life, despite having already made satellites, they would have to do so regularly and not just once every set years.) * This would likely result in the utilization of a significant portion of the energy of a planet. The current harness of energy by real world humanity is 17.7 Terawatts. * The Real World Example is the Space Age (started around 1951). Tier 6: Planetary Colonies The Species comes a long way of advance civilization, but now is the time to set foot on other worlds, with means of life changing and terraforming means and acquiring their natural resources. * This would likely result in the utilization of the planet's geothermal energy. Tier 5: Stellar The Species has utilized the means to harness the energy of their parent star(s) to establish their control over their local solar/star system and supply it's power to all it's worlds to finally be free of planetary resources and possess the means to travel long distances and still survive across space. Tier 4: Galactic Dominance The Species broke the means of space and time to traverse the obstacles that separated them from the galaxy they reside in relatively short time and utilize it's resources and energy as well. * At it's peak, the civilization of this tier can harness the total energy of the galaxy itself by any and all means. Tier 3: Universal The Cosmos is no longer infinite as the Species possesses the means of universal dominion, understanding the energies that permeate the void allows them to go farther than they ever achieved as well as bending space and time. * At this point the user would be able to harness the energy equivalent to the total mass of the known universe. or any higher would be illogical based on Mass/Energy equivalence, and the civilization would have influence over all 4 dimensions of spacetime. Tier 2: Multiversal There is nothing left to explore as the multiverse itself no longer a mystery to the species and traverse the many layers of realities and dimensions. * There is no real way to measure energy at this point, the civilization that has this feat would be able to manipulate dimensions higher than the 4th dimensions all the way up to the 10th/11th dimension, which influences multiverses. Tier 1: Hyperversal when the limits of the physical realities have been maxed out, you would go to harness the means and resources of the abstract in planes of existence where the limits of 10/11 dimensions cannot pass into but go beyond. Tier 0: Outerversal When there is nothing left in the totality of known and unknown existence, in both the physical and the abstract, the civilization would go beyond further where dimensions, concepts, time, space, life death, matter and energy do not exist. NOTE It is important to note that for each faction page that is described as one of the following civilization tiers, they do not have to have all of the following, just at least one of the means that best describes them. There is however a way to comprehend this for either case: * (+'): This symbol will be for civilizations that has accomplished more harnessed energy than what their lower civilization tier is capable of. * ('Adv) This is for Advanced Civilization Tiering which is for Civilizations that are for Factions that are either low tier civilization but have somehow achieved advanced accomplishments before their achievements. ** Ex. The Norse while lower in tier compared to say Greeks or Egyptians have managed to achieve advanced Seafaring tech that allows them to cross seas and oceans, This would likely give them tech belonging to Tier 9 Exploration. * (High): with High level, it is were both the energy and technological accomplishments are achieved. Also, it cannot be just a single person that possesses one of those abilities and traits, it has to be relative to the entire faction. Even in real world history, there are some tiers that can overlap one another or humanity can achieve tiers earlier than others, Right now Real World Mankind would be between Digital/Atomic/Space Tier. Calculating There are a few ways to calculate the tiering system of a civilization, besides what the faction has accomplished, there is a way to calculate the energy utilization they have accomplished. * first you must calculate any means of energy that the faction is capable of harnessing by any means. * Kardashev's Civilization Calc - Which the energy is then converted to the Tier Number. Aspects of Civilization this section talks about the civilization's achievements through whatever means such as powers, abilities, technology, etc. *'Magic' - The civilization is powered by a means of paranormal energies of magic, bending the laws of physics to do mystical accomplishments. ex. Alvarez Empire (Fairy Tail) *'Science' - Science is more realistic and has been part of real world history for many achievements. ex Amestris (Fullmetal Alchemist) *'Psionic' - Some Species have great mental abilities that they can even tether to their civilization at a means of evolving. ex. Protoss (Starcraft) *'Bio-Engineering/Nature' - Some species can modify their physiology to overcome their lack in machinery advancement. commonly called (Biotechnology). ex. Zerg (Starcraft) *'Divinity' - Some advanced Species that utilizes spiritual or divine powers or is guided by an all powerful entity. Humanity (Destiny) Category:Information Category:Tiering Category:Tier 6 Civilization Category:Tier 3 Civilization Category:Tier 2 Civilization Category:Tier 1 Civilization Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Tier 5 Civilization Category:Tier 7 Civilization Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Tier 9 Civilization Category:Tier 10 Civilization Category:Tier 11 Civilization Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Tier 13 Civilization Category:Tier 14 Civilization Category:Tier 0 Civilization Category:Civilizations Category:Unknown Tier Civilization